Lettre d'Adieu
by Guhmio
Summary: Petit Os écrit par moi, Kiara (parce que j'aime bien ce nom x)) pendant mes vacances où je m'ennuyais gentiment. Je tiens à dire que je suis désolée s'il y a encore des fautes d'orthographe. Bonne lecture ! Résumé : Harry dévoile ses sentiments dans une lettre d'adieu adressée à Draco où il abandonne son amour pour lui... Comment réagira celui-ci ? S'il la reçoit bien sur...


Lettre d'adieu.

 _Draco,_

 _Je t 'écris cette lettre en adieu. Pas que je compte mettre fin à mes jours, non !_

 _Disons simplement que je souhaite enfin pourvoir… tourner la page. Tu ne sais pas encore qui est l'auteur de cette lettre, et je m'en réjouis pour l'instant. Cela me laisse un espoir que tu continues à lire ses mots sans les avoirs brulés d'abord._

 _Je vais être direct, car tourner autour du pot nous ferait perdre du temps à tout les deux._

 _Je t'ai aimé._

 _Autrefois, il y a bien longtemps, bon d'accord, il y a maintenant 21 ans, je t'ai aimé. Je t'ai aimé tellement fort que cela ressemblait à de la haine, si bien que j'ai confondues ses deux sentiments durant 2 années._

 _As-tu deviné qui je suis maintenant ? Non, surement pas. Je ne mets pas en doute ton intelligence, oh non ! Tu ne pourrais simplement pas le deviner car mon identité te paraît si peu probable que ton esprit ne l'envisage même pas. Comme j'aimerais voir ta tête quand tu comprendras !_

 _Mais c'est impossible. Car c'est un adieu. Un adieu à cet amour étrange que je te portais. Un adieu a mes nuits peuplées de rêves où tu apparaissais. Un adieu a cette folie qui me pousse dans ses derniers instants à écrire cette lettre._

 _J'ai envie de déchirer se papier mais je dois le faire. C'est important. Important pour moi. Important pout mon futur. Quel égoïsme ! Je crois que tu avais raison à la fin. Je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un menteur. Je mens à mes amis, je mens à ma famille, je me mens même à moi-même et je mens à mon passé. Je suis un immense, gigantesque et pittoresque menteur. Comment quelqu'un peut-il donc m'aimer ? Je ne comprends pas. Je pense que je n'ai jamais comprit. Comprit pourquoi je te haïssais tant, comprit pourquoi nous nous ressemblions tant, cachés derrières nos masques et nos mensonges, comprit pourquoi je voulais tellement te frapper, te toucher…_

 _Puis-je avoir un espoir que tu ne brules pas cette lettre, une fois la vérité exposée au grand jour, cette vérité que j'ai si longtemps cachée dans l'obscurité de mon cœur et dont personne ne connaît l'existence ?_

 _Je t'ai aimé. Et je pense que malgré cette lettre, malgré ces adieux, malgré ce que je me dis, je t'aimerais toujours, à mon plus grand désarroi._

 _Quel menteur._

 _Je regrette presque ses années passées à te haïr, à t'aimer, toujours plus fort._

 _Je pense que maintenant, tu commences à comprendre, même si tu le nies de toutes tes forces. Et bien si. Pitoyable n'est-ce pas ? Pitoyable menteur enfermé dans son bureau pour écrire une lettre d'adieu à la personne qu'il aimait adolescent._

 _Je ne sais plus pourquoi j'écris cette lettre. Quel était mon but ? Quel était l'espoir que j'entretenais en écrivant ces mots ? Je ne sais plus. C'est un adieu, oui, mais un adieu de quoi ? Un adieu à cette partie de mon cœur que je tue mots après mots ? Un adieu aux sentiments les plus forts que j'eusse jamais éprouvé pour quelqu'un ? Cet adieu est lui aussi un mensonge car je sais que je ne pourrais jamais tuer ces sentiments qui brulent, qui brulent… Je crois que j'espérais que tu me libérerais. Pitoyable menteur pathétique que je suis._

 _Bien. Je crois que maintenant, il est temps que je balaye tes derniers doutes. Oui, j'étais à Gryffondor. Oui, j'étais un stupide balafré. Et oui, j'étais celui que tu haïssais le plus._

 _Je rie jaune en imaginant ton visage. Tu dois être dégouté maintenant. Je te vois encore m'insulter en fermant les yeux. Ton visage qui a hanté tant de mes nuits doit être déformé par une grimasse de dégout, et pourtant toujours être aussi beau. Tu as envie de déchirer puis brûler cette lettre pas vrai ?_

 _Je veux me pendre. Me pendre pour écrire ces mots. Me pendre pour souffrir en imaginant ta réaction. Me pendre en emportant cette foutue lettre avec moi. Tu en serais heureux pas vrai ?_

 _« Tu es un idiot, Potter ». Tu n'as jamais eu autant raison._

 _Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit toi ? Stupide connard. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit toi, que j'haïssais si fort, qui hante mes nuits, qui m'attire, qui me fasse me retourner à chaque tête blonde arrivant dans mon champ de vison, qui fasse accéléré mon cœur à ton nom ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit toi, que je n'arrive même plus à haïr, qui soit là-bas ce jour là ? Pourquoi ta baguette pointée vers lui ? Tu sais de qui je parle. Nous étions tout les deux là-haut ce jour maudit. Severus Snape aussi. Il était le seul qui était mon semblant de famille, le seul à me comprendre, le seul à qui je pouvais me confier, le seul qui aurait comprit ce que je ressentais à ton égard. Mais tu étais là-haut. Comment aurais-je pu faire autre chose que te haïr encore plus ?! Je te haïssais déjà pour ces sentiments que tu me faisais ressentir. Tu étais là-haut et pourtant, je sais que ce n'était pas ton intention. Tu as baissé ta baguette. Tu ne voulais pas le faire. Lui, oui. Nous l'avons vu tout les deux. Cet homme qui me haïssait pour être le portait de l'homme qui lui avait voler la femme qu'il aimait Cet homme qui me haïssait pour lui rappeler chaque jour de mes yeux verts le visage et celle-ci._

 _Je t'ai haïs. Mais je t'ai aimé encore plus fort._

 _Aujourd'hui, j'essaye de me duper en me faisant croire que cet amour va s'éteindre avec les derniers mots de cette lettre. Je sais que c'est faux. Et que ça n'arrivera jamais car je t'aimerais toujours. Mais je vais continuer à me répéter que c'est finit maintenant, que je peux enfin tourner la page. Moi, le pitoyable menteur pathétique idiot qui se fabrique de toute pièce un faux espoir et une désillusion douloureuse._

 _Je t 'écris cette lettre en adieu. Du moins, j'essaye de m'en persuader._

 _Soit heureux sale connard._

 _H._

Draco Malfoy abaissa la lettre qu'il venait de lire, perplexe. Que signifiait cette lettre ? Il releva la tête vers l'entrée du salon et cria le nom de son époux depuis 5 ans.

\- Harry !

Harry Potter, dans un tablier rouge, arriva en courant dans le salon depuis la cuisine, où il préparait des éclairs au chocolat.

\- Oui ?

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda le blond en lui montrant la lettre.

Harry rougit d'abord, puis grimaça.

\- Où as-tu eu cette lettre Draco ?

\- Je l'ai trouvé en rangeant ton bazar. Mais ce n'est pas la question. Quand as-tu écris cette lettre.

Il eu une nouvelle grimace avant de se passer une main dans ses cheveux noirs.

\- Hm… Et bien… Avant que je ne me dise que si j'étais un idiot, autant être un idiot courageux et que je vienne te voir.

\- Hm… « Pitoyable menteur pathétique idiot » ?

\- Ah, ça… Et bien…

\- « Tu n'as jamais eu autant raison » ? lui lu Draco. « Je t'ai aimé. Et je pense que malgré cette lettre, malgré ces adieux, malgré ce que je me dis, je t'aimerais toujours, à mon plus grand désarroi » ?

\- Aaaaaaah ! Arrête de lire cette foutue lettre ! cria le brun en se jetant sur lui pour la lui prendre.

Mais l'ancien Serpentard esquiva élégamment et leva bien haut le bout de papier pour ne pas que son époux ne puisse l'atteindre, étant plus petit que lui. Un sourire amusé étirait ses traits alors que l'autre s'obstinait à crier sa colère, tout en rougissant.

\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes, Harry Potter ?

Pendant un instant il se figea. Puis fronça les sourcils de colère et continua de sauter pour l'attraper.

\- Bien sur que je t'aime stupide connard !

\- Moi aussi.

Draco se pencha un peu et embrassa tendrement les lèvres de l'autre. Alors que celui-ci gémissait et oubliait petit à petit l'objet de sa lutte acharnée, Draco réprima un sourire satisfait et cacha la lettre sous sa chemise. Il voulait la garder.

Pour une fois, il était content que son idiot d'époux soit allé à Gryffondor !

Voili-voilou un petit OS de Kiara qui j'espère, vous a plu ! x)


End file.
